


Iridescent

by Coquelicot_03



Series: 10 Rarepairs for Christmas [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Believe me I tried, F/M, Fanboy Sugawara, Fluff, Gen, Idol AU, Idol Kiyoko, Implied AkiSaeko, Soulmate AU, Teacher Sugawara, i think i forgot some more implied relationships lol, implied KurooLisa, implied yakulev - Freeform, its supposed to be fluff, tbh idk why i did this forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coquelicot_03/pseuds/Coquelicot_03
Summary: SugakiyoSuga is a regular teacher who happens to 'stan' the solo idol Kiyo! He collects every merch, magazine with her as covers, or literally anything with Kiyo on it then one time he attended her concert, oh did I say it's a soulmate au? No? Then it is! And? Their eyes met!
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi
Series: 10 Rarepairs for Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057709
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Iridescent

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo this is the 3rd day wow am ded from exams n I still write merry Christmas 
> 
> on the 3rd day of Christmas Hozumi gave to you! An idol au and a mix of soulmate au ft sugakiyo

Sugawara Koushi, a top student since elementary, Going through hardships in choosing a course in college for the expectations of being a gifted student is heavy. 

One afternoon reading and browsing through the pamphlets and letters of recommendations, He realized that it wasn't only that he can't decide where and what college he'll go to, he also doesn’t know what path to take. 

Heaving a sigh he put them down, turning his computer on, and started to aimlessly browse the internet, that's when he stumbled upon this song. A song that was softly sung, with the tune of convincing and belief, a freeing beat, and a friendly rhythm. 

"Let yourself be free, cut those chains and run free" 

With such lyrics that may not mean anything other than marketing, Koushi decided to search who the singer is, what other songs do they have, after a few clicks here and there the boredom in him is now gone and curiosity is overflowing.

"Ohh so she is a solo idol... Kiyo huh" he utters in pure awe 

Since then Koushi starts to listen to each and every song of hers, excited and looking forward to her upcoming songs, he finds his reason in her lyrics, his path in her songs, though he is more likely inspired these days, what course he’ll take is still the question running in his head.

“Sugaaaa! Man, it sucks that we are in a different class! How are you these days?”Daichi popped out of nowhere, surprising the life out of Suga.

“Right we shall leave the dramatic intro to Daichi, it is a must,” a statement Asahi said after following Daichi’s entrance.

“Isn’t that like, your job Sahi?” Suga said after recovering from the initial shock.

“Nope, it isn’t Suga, that job certainly belongs to Daichi and Daichi alone.” Answered Asahi as he waved his hand, as an additional statement of disagreement. 

“Speaking of jobs, I was at the faculty earlier and I heard that the counseling will start soon, have you chosen which career,” Daichi said, changing the topic as they made their way to the school cafeteria.

“Pretty much, I guess I will take design or anything related to fashion,” Asahi said, which made his two companions proud.

“Wow, good luck with that! I will take criminology!” Daichi then said proudly with his chest out. 

“Peace and love on the planet earth I see” Suga tease, earning a laugh from Asahi and a sign from Daichi

“Oi! But Peace and Love are not bad! How about you though Suga?” Asahi asks, looking at his ashen haired friend.

“That made me wonder too, what would our school’s top student choose?” Daichi teases trying to lighten the mood for he notices that the air around Suga has shifted.

“I actually have a lot in mind, for example, medicine, or pol sci, I can’t decide yet” Suga answered with an unintended serious tone, which made Asahi nudge Daichi.

“Oh that’s fine you still have time to decide,” Daichi said rubbing his side that Asahi just nudged

“Yes, no pressure take your time!” Asahi added a small smile to his friend.

“Now what for lunch?” Suga said changing the topic as they entered the school cafeteria.

One day in class with Takeda-sensei, his homeroom teacher, he announced that there would be counseling about each student’s choice of career. Sugawara Koushi, who wishes to help someone the way his Idol Kiyo helps him, saw a way through being a teacher, where he can make the school fun for the kids and lessen the burden of expectations. For he knows how hard it is to move, choose, and just be yourself with those high standard expectations.

"Mom, Dad I decided which college I am going to, also what course," Suga said one night after their dinner.

"Sure sweetie, tell us," His mother said as she takes the seat beside his husband

"I decided to go to Tokyo University," Suga said straightforwardly, looking at his parents.

"Oh! That's a good choice!" his father assured him.

"Indeed, though it is quite far from Miyagi," his mother said, as she looks to her husband and holds his hands.

"So? What course in college will you take?" His father asks.

"Engineering?" his father added.

"Business?" his mother continues.

“Medicine?”

“Law?” 

"No, Actually... it's Educ," he said looking at his parents’ reactions.

"Educ?!" His mother asks in shock.

"Why? Am not saying that it is bad to be a teacher, son. Just wondering why" his mother smiled.

"Because teachers share knowledge and hone the future generations, and what more use of this knowledge of mine if I will not share them?"

He chose Tokyo University, aced the entrance exam, and also for better access to her merch and venues. He also asks his parents for the first time in a long while for a favor.

“Oh, yes we did plan on buying you a condo, but a unit with three rooms?” his mother wondered.

“Isn’t that quite big for a young man to live?” his father asked.

“Yes! But the other two rooms are for you and Lil bro when you guys decide to visit!” he reason, which earns a few doubted glances from his parents, though it stays at that and they eventually agree with the condition that they will not get him a car, which shocks the lad.

“YOU PLAN ON BUYING A CAR?! FOR ME?! No please that’s quite too much, the 3 room unit is more than enough”

Thus! His college days start! And when by as fast as the wind on an autumn day, on his 3rd year he met this kid named Yachi who is also a fan of Kiyo, she is the only person who entered his altar of merch, posters, and album of Kiyo, that is also the purpose why he asked for 3 room unit, His room, the guest room, and a room dedicated for his Kiyo.

Years have passed and it's still Kiyo's song that he finds peace in his finals, it’s her song he listens to, on his board exam review? Still, the songs he searches for concentration, he goes through those with her songs and family support, though his family still question why education is what he chooses to pursue.

Kiyo on the other hand keeps rising to the top as expected of her, and so does Suga's collection of her merch and albums. You can say he is a die-hard fanboy now, laughable if you think for even though he buys tickets for her concerts, because of school works he can't attend them.

One night he receives a call from Yachi saying that there is a Year-End and Christmas Concert, and finally for the first time! He is free from work on that day, he immediately gets a vvip ticket for the said concert, then the rude sales lady asked

“For the light stick sir, we have two colours that you are free to choose from! The Black and blue or the black and violet” 

How in the world is this mere statement rude? Well in this world only those who met the love of their life, the person destined to them, the damned fated one, will be the only one to see those so-called colours so how will he see them?! 

“I’ll get both, thank you very much,” he said after debating in his head, either tell this lady that he can’t see colours or just let it be.

\----

The day has finally come, he finally sees his long-time idol! Kiyo in flesh! Hours for screaming and admiring the idol, the last song came, and the unexpected happened. He one lucky guy met her eyes for a few seconds and received a small smile. The song ended and Suga fainted.

\----

“Kiyo-chan! You killed it!”

“Good work today”

“You did well!”

And more praises came as she entered backstage, answering with soft “thankyous and you too” she finally reached her dressing room.

“Kiyoko-chan!! You did- WOAH! You look pale, here, here that seat” Saeko greats, as she ushers her to sit, then hands the idol a bottle of water.

“Am fine, just a little tired, is all,” Kiyoko tries to ease the worry of her manager.

“No, you aren’t, now lay down, I’ll call for medic assistance,” she said pushing Kiyoko softly and assisting her to lay down before leaving the room.

Kiyoko closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep. When she opens her eyes she is on the hospital bed, scanning her surroundings, she starts to notice something.

“WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!! THIS IS NOT BLACK! NOT WHITE!! NOT EVEN GRAY!” she screams in distress.

After a few moments, the doctor came running with Saeko in her toe, then the doctor started to examine the confused Kiyoko. Then the doctor referred them to take some more examinations related to the eyes and the brain.

"There is a piece of sudden visual information traveling from her retina, which is being relayed through her lateral geniculate nucleus of the thalamus then moves to her primary visual cortex which is located in the occipital lobe in the back of the brain. In other words, the patient is starting to register colours for the first time, thus making her brain overstimulated. In short, she found her soulmate. Congratulations." the doctor explained, then she slowly smiled at her patient.

Kiyoko looked at Saeko, Saeko did the same and as they stared at each other, the explanation finally processed in her brain. Saeko squeals and hugs Doctor Alisa, Kiyoko sits still, thinking.

_ ‘Isn’t there like  _ **_thousands of people_ ** _ in that event?!’ _

_ “Which one?”  _ Kiyoko just laughed the thought off, at the very least she met her soulmate. 

“I am not sure if the situation is the same, but with Kuroo and I, my soulmate I mean, The colours fade in two weeks since we only did have an eye to eye accidentally, on a Volleyball league where my brother drag me to watch  _ his _ Yaku to play,” Doctor Alisa said eying Kiyoko.

“YES YES!! Oh god! The same thing happened with me and Aki since it was a practice match of Ryu with Sendai!! You will definitely meet him again!”

“Sure sure, so you mean I might faint again when I met him after two weeks or so?” She looks at her Doctor.

“There is a chance for that to happen but who knows? Your little brain might actually be good at adjusting” Alisa said, patting Kiyoko’s head.

“Well this sure is a piece of good news, don’t overwork yourself okay? I will inform the nurses that you can be discharged tomorrow, Good night ladies! I shall excuse myself.” Doctor Alisa bid them farewell.

“Well miss Kiyoko who knows you might meet them at the handshake event next month!” Saeko winks at Kiyoko.

“So this is colours… they are wonderful, it is quite saddening to think that for the first time in my 22 years It’s the first time I see them and appreciate their beauty” 

“Kiyokoooo when people are talking to you, you should listen to them! Gosh this kid” Saeko scold Kiyo

“Well I am amazed, so I don’t think I would want everything to turn gray again, Do you think I will be meeting him soon?” she asked, though she didn't manage to hear her answer because she fell asleep already.

\---

Koushi is currently lost, how? Well, he plans on meeting someone who is reselling their ticket for the handshake event, gladly this person gave their number to him so he still has the means to contact them. After a few more struggles to get in the said cafe, the said café doesn't have any customers? Yet? So he decided to walk inside, and head to the counter.

After he ordered he chose a seat near the window so he can be spotted easily.

"Oh so this is how latte looks like," he said admiring his mug.

Not long after the said reseller came and the transaction happened, it's pretty fast actually. Now all he had to do is wait for a few more weeks to be able to hold Kiyo's hand and talk to her for a few minutes.

\--

Kiyoko Shimizu is more nervous than excited to meet her fans!! It has been a few weeks since the colour faded! So she is wishing to meet this soulmate of hers, then maybe ask them to stay with her for the rest of their lives you know…

"Kiyo-chaan~ I asked some medic and Staff from the last event and guess what!"

"What??"

"I found out that there is this fanboy of yours who fainted after your last song! And is claiming he had an eye to eye contact with you!" Saeko said, poking Kiyoko's cheeks.

"D'ya think it's him?? Coz I think I did remember looking at someone at the end of the song" Kiyoko said, looking intensely to her manager.

"Ohohoho who knows!"

Then they both heard a knock, and someone opened the door to inform them that the handshake event is about to start and they need Kiyo on the table.

The line is long! And many people came as expected! And as the line got shorter, people get less, so does her chance of meeting her soulmate. About three people left and she is about to lose hope when.

"S-Sugawara Koushi! It is nice to finally meet you and talk to you like this!! I've been your fan since highschool!! Oh, dear-"

Then as if the world stop, for the second time in their life the whole world started to be filled with vibrant colours, and there that moment Kiyoko Shimizu knows what is love, Kiyoko Shimizu understands why the world assigned this guy to be her fated partner. She wasted no time, She pulled the guy named Sugawa in a tight hug and whispers.

"Please stay, go to my manager please" before letting him go and smiling sweetly.

\---

That day is the start of a colourful journey.

"I love you! So so much! it has always been you and just you! Thank the gods for this" Sugawara Koushi said with a smile on his lips, stars in his eyes, and Kiyoko in his arms.

  
  
  



End file.
